Hetalia Pacifica
by Krankovich
Summary: My first Hetalia fic. Australia and New Zealand attend a meeting with their Pacific neighbours. Things go downhill from there. Rated T for coarse language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, a Hetalia story about Australia and his neighbours. Since the Pacific gets such little attention in the canon Hetalia stories, many of the characters in the story are original works. Here is a brief listing of some of the original characters (more character overviews will be written as they are mentioned in the story):

Adult characters:

Australia (Barry Kershaw) – The strongest of his neighbours, he's a generally fun-loving, easy-going guy, but can be quite strict with his kids. He's also somewhat foul-mouthed. He gets along well with most countries, especially his brothers New Zealand and America. However, he doesn't always see eye-to-eye with Japan or his northern neighbour, Indonesia (though the relationships are not exactly vitriolic, either). He also had a nasty argument with China recently.

New Zealand (Russel Plymouth) – Australia's twin brother, New Zealand is smaller and quieter, but possessed of great, MacGyver-esque ingenuity. His relationship with his twin brother is one of the closest among nations, though you wouldn't know it watching them bicker and argue so much. He is somewhat distrustful of America, but gets along well with Canada (Unlike Australia and many others, he can tell the two apart).

Samoa (Kalolo To'afa Ioane) – A small Pacific nation, but a huge believer in the importance of family ties, tradition and religion. He and his father, Germany, remain on good terms, though he does not get along with France. Like most South Pacific nations, he keeps on good terms with Australia and New Zealand; his connection to the latter is particularly close.

Chibi characters:

New South Wales – Australia's eldest child, New South Wales is very much a city-slicker at heart. He shares an intense sibling rivalry with his sister Queensland, especially in sport.

Queensland – Australia's fifth oldest child, Queensland is very much a tomboy. She's far more of a country girl than her more urban siblings, New South Wales and Victoria. She has a mutual rivalry with New South Wales.

...

Hope you enjoy the story.

...

_Tick... Tick..._

All was quiet in the house. The only noise, the quiet synthesised ticking of a radio alarm clock, faded gently into the surrounding air. However, this tranquillity was not to last - the time was quickly headed toward six o'clock.

_Tick... Tick... Ti- CLICK. _The tune of the ABC [1] news intro blared throughout the house, and the eyes of the once-slumbering man in the room quickly shot open as he fell out of bed. "What the bloody hell?" The man began to mutter to himself. "Flippin' radio, bloody well wakin' me up in the morning..." Rubbing his head, this man – or nation, rather – turned the volume down on the noisy device.

A voice with an Australian accent sounded from the radio as it was set back down on the bedside table. "...welcome to ABC morning news. Today's top story, national avatar Barry Kershaw, AKA Australia, is set to meet with his counterparts from around the Pacific today to discuss..."

"Ah, shit..." Australia sighed at the radio. "I forgot about that." The nation picked himself up and walked over to his wardrobe, opening it. After a few minutes, he managed to dig out a dark suit and tie. If he had to be dragged over to some meeting he didn't even want to go to in the first place, he thought, he may as well look decent.

...

Australia tightened his tie as he looked himself over in the mirror. His dark suit and well-groomed hair were a far cry from his usual appearance around the house - his khaki clothes, boots and Akubra hat. Nonetheless, Kevin, his koala companion, still chose to cling to his shoulders like a fat, lazy backpack, completely ruining the businessman look.

As he picked up his briefcase, he began to filter through it, making sure nothing was missing. "Hmm... Righto, everything seems t' be in order here..." With his case packed and checked, Australia heard a loud series of beeps from out front. Australia shouted through the front window at the car parked out front. "I'll be out in just a tic, Zealand!" Moving towards the door, though, he heard a shout from the back yard.

"Daaaaaaad! Queensland's being mean again!" It was New South Wales. Again. Those rowdy kids of his had just finished playing their usual game of football, and it seemed that Queensland had, for the fourth time straight, beaten her brother [2]. Sighing, Australia put down his briefcase by the door and walked out back to see what was happening in the aftermath.

When he made it to the backyard, he was greeted by an all-too-familiar sight. There were his kids, standing in the middle of the yard, a football between them. They were shouting and arguing with one another, and it was quickly devolving into a string of insults from both sides. "Wales, you throw like such a girl!"

"That doesn't even make sense! You're a girl, Queensland..."

"Well that just makes you even more of a dropkick [3], doesn't it?"

New South Wales was furious, his face turning a bright red. "Well you're just a bush pig [4], Queensland. You really are!"

Queensland began hyperventilating, her face's own shade of crimson matching her brother's. "Well... You... You..!" She shrieked before spear-tacking New South Wales from nowhere. Soon enough, the two were all over each-other on the ground, punching and kicking one another like mad.

"Oi!" Australia moved swiftly, wedging his arms into the tangled mass and knocking the feuding states apart. "No fightin' while I'm gone. Your uncle New Zealand and I are goin' over to Samoa's place for a meeting [5]. I'll be back b'fore supper." He looked down sternly at his children, both dirty and riddled with scratches and bruises. "And Queensland, stop being such a bounce [6] for once... You too, Wales. Ease up."

The two looked one another in the eyes, a little ashamed at their behaviour. "Okay, dad," they said in unison. They slowly approached one another before hugging each-other tightly, albeit awkwardly. Though the affection was sincere, such actions did not come naturally to these feuding siblings.

"I'm... sorry, Wales. I can really be a dipstick [7] sometimes, can't I?"

"It's okay, Queensland. I'm sorry too." There was a brief, awkward silence. "...Queen, could you let go now?"

"Oh! Sorry..." She pulled away suddenly, putting her hands in her pockets and looking generally embarrassed.

Her brother had a similar air about him as well, not even able to maintain eye contact with his sister. "Can't have everyone thinking we actually get along, you know..." he muttered.

...

Out front, leaning on the side of a beat-up 1980s Ford, New Zealand was waiting for him, visibly irritated. "What the hi'll [9] took you, bro?" Likewise, John, the sheep eternally perched upon Zealand's head, was expressing its aggravation, letting out a sharp bleat.

Australia shook his head. "Bloody kids again. I love 'em to bits, I really do, but sometimes they just make you want to strangle 'em. You know what I mean, Zealand?"

New Zealand looked at his brother quizzically. "Can't really say I do, no." He moved back towards the driver's side door as he spoke. "Anyway, Aus, we're gonna be late if you don't gi't in this si'cond."

Australia obliged, opening the passenger side door and climbing in. "Whatever, mate. We'll talk about it on the way..."

...

[1] - The ABC, or Australian Broadcasting Corporation (not to be confused with the American broadcaster of the same name), is Australia's main public broadcaster.

[2] - State of Origin football - an annual football (Rugby League) competition between Queensland and New South Wales. The competition tends to incite rather nasty inter-state rivalry. Queensland is currently on a four-year winning streak.

[3] - Dropkick - one who is unsuccessful or lazy.

[4] - Bush pig - derogatory term for an unattractive rural woman.

[5] - The Pacific Islands Forum is a meeting of all the countries of the South Pacific. Australia and New Zealand are the most powerful members, though the Secretary General is Samoan.

[6] - Bounce - bully, jerkass.

[7] - Dipstick - idiot, loser.

[8] - Due to the minor accent difference, it is alleged by Australians that New Zealanders pronounce their "E" as "I". Likewise, New Zealanders argue that Australians mispronounce "I" as "E".

...

Read, review, etc. I need the commentary and criticism. Thanks. I'd also like to apologise in advance to any New Zealanders who might be reading this. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Since a lot of this stuff was written a while ago, recent events like the tsunami which hit Samoa and such don't get much of a mention. So yeah.

Adult characters:

Timor Leste (Ana Maria Gusmão) – Australia's good-natured northern neighbour, Timor Leste, despite her country's troubled 500-year history, always tries to keep a positive outlook on life. She gets along very well with Australia and New Zealand, who help her keep order in her country when things get out of hand, as well as her uncle, Portugal.

Papua New Guinea (Paias Sepik) – A brother of Australia and New Zealand, and one of Samoa's cousins. Until the 1970s, Australia was taking care of Papua New Guinea as a territory, but eventually let him become independent. Though pretty big, he's also a fairly quiet guy.

Nauru (Adeiwa) - Another of Germany's sons and Samoa's brothers. When he was younger, Germany stopped the bloodiest civil war in his country's history, but at great cost. He used to be very wealthy, but when his natural resources dried up, he and his people became quite impoverished. He's pretty reliant on economic help from his neighbours these days.

Kiribati (Tekaiwa Tong) - A brother of Australia, New Zealand and the United States, Kiribati is an early-bird - he wakes up before any other country in the world. He's also one of the biggest of his Pacific island neighbours.

Tuvalu (Fenua Puapua) - Another branch on the British Empire family tree, Tuvalu, though tiny, is a huge fan of rugby. Much like Canada, though, Tuvalu has visibility problems - being so tiny, few, if any, outside of the Pacific can really recognise her that well.

...

Enjoy!

...

New Zealand's car pulled up out the front of the house, its engine chugging along noisily as ever. "Well, we're here." Australia climbed out of the vehicle as New Zealand cut the engine. Together, the two brothers walked together to the front door of the house.

Unable to find a doorbell, New Zealand struck the door lightly a few times. "Knock-knock!" A muffled voice from inside responded shortly afterwards, and a noisy rattle came rom the door's lockwork as it was unlocked.

Taking the initiative, Australia opened the door. As he did so, he was greeted by a familiar, dark olive face. "Bondia [1], Australia! You too, New Zealand! Please, come inside."

A slight blush developed on Australia's face as the young woman greeted him. "Good morning to you too, Timor Leste. Do y'know who else has made it here so far," he asked, walking inside with his brother.

"Well," Timor Leste replied, "Samoa's here, of course. Nauru, Tokelau and Kiribati are both here, too. Your alin [2], New Guinea, called and said he would be arriving very soon..."

"Good to hear. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Papua in a while... I should drop by my little brother's place more often." Australia looked around again. "What about America and China, though? I heard they were coming over as dialogue partners..."

"America's coming over with New Guinea, but China... cancelled."

Australia sighed and shook his head. "Bloody dill. All this over that stickybeak [3] he caught over at his place earlier this year..." He began to dwell on last month's little 'incident', and the huge argument between him and China that ended up spilling over [4]. Could he have really taken it so seriously...?

With Australia starting to become frustrated, and New Zealand walking off to chat with Tokelau, Timor sought to change the subject. "Australia," Timor began, looking up at the country before her, "could you pay a visit to my home after the meeting?"

Australia snapped out of his navel-gazing, giving the young nation a somewhat meek look as he replied. "Why do you need me hangin' around? More political strife and instability?"

She nodded. "Every time I try to clean up, another crisis sweeps through and ruins everything. America and aman-boot [5] Portugal aren't being all that helpful, and I could really use a big, strong country to help me out...[6]" Timor's voice had trailed off into a dreamy tone.

Australia straightened his tie. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn Timor was coming on to him. Was she? Still, in any case, there was no way he could say no to a face like hers. "Of course I'll come over; don't you worry about a thing."

Timor's face lit up as she smiled and hugged Australia. "Obrigado, belu!" [7] If there was one thing Australia liked about Timor, it was her attitude. No matter how bad things got for her and her people, she always managed to hold onto a little hope for a brighter future. [8]

...

America, New Guinea and all the other nations had arrived, and the meeting was about to begin. All those in attendance were seated around a large wooden table, all flicking through their folders and double-checking last meeting's minutes. A dull roar of gossip and diplomatic chatter pervaded the room. Samoa, sitting at the head of the table, brought down his staff. "Order!" Though a small nation, Samoa was by no means invisible to even the largest of his Pacific neighbours. The room fell silent. "The meeting is now in session." He picked up a timetable and read over it carefully. "First on the agenda, it seems New Zealand has a proposal regarding the economic crisis. New Zealand?"

New Zealand rose to his feet. "Thank you." He picked up some notes he had written earlier. "With the i'conomy as it is right now, many members of the Forum are i'xperiencing many diff'uculties. Nauru's almost bankrupt [9], and even me and Australia have taken a hit."

The members present nodded in agreement. A shout of "Hear hear!" came from Nauru's place.

"Thus, I have come up with a solution. We may be able to fix the i'conomy using super-glue and some No. 8 wire..." [10]

Australia suddenly rose to his feet, irritated. "That's yer solution to everything!"

Zealand returned fire, just as quickly. "It worked for your tractor, didn't it?"

"That's not the point!" Australia looked at his brother with an indignant glare. "Anyway, my solution to the crisis is much better."

"And what'd that be?" New Zealand inquired, somewhat sarcastically.

"Everyone here adopts my dollars, o'course! After all, I'm the only Western country that never fell into recession in the last year. And a common currency and economy has helped keep Europe fairly stable, hasn't it? I mean, sure, they still went into recession, but..."

A clearly irked New Zealand shot back, cutting Australia off. "But why does it have to be YOUR curr'incy?"

"Well, it can't be yours; as far as I can tell from listening to you speak, YOU probably think 'economy' is spelt with an 'i'!"

"Order, order!" Samoa broke out the flywhisk and knocked the two feuding brothers back into their seats before a fight could break out. "You're family; act like it!" The two grumbled before Samoa resumed his seat. Like his father Germany, it seemed Samoa was quite the peacekeeper at meetings. Australia, remembering what had happened earlier with his children, was taking in the irony of the situation between him and New Zealand.

"Mind if I say something?" America asked, adjusting his spectacles. Nauru and Tuvalu tried to raise an objection, but, being the tiniest nations in attendance, were given no real notice – not that America would have cared much if he did, anyway. "No objections? None? Good. Why don't all the countries just adopt my money?" Everyone in the room promptly gave him a blank stare. "The hero's dollar is a world standard! And, if Australia and New Zealand over there just change over, everyone in the Pacif-"

New Zealand cut in before he could continue. "Do we have to remind you, America, that the curr'int crisis is mostly your fault? If we were all tied down to you, we'd have sunk long ago!" His eyes looked back over at Australia. "It's no wonder people always confuse you with America over there," New Zealand noted, shifting from a serious to more of a mocking tone, "you're two bloody peas in a pod!"

Before things could deteriorate further, Samoa once again intervened. "I think we have heard enough about the economy for now, so onto the next issue. Nauru?"

A tiny individual at the end of the table stood up. "Yes, brother. My territorial waters are being violated by illegal fishers, but, as all here know, I have no navy. I'd like to request that Australia deploy extra naval assets to protect me, as per our agreement."

"Er, well..." Australia's eyes darted quickly over to Timor, before returning to Nauru. He couldn't watch over both these nations in need at once... could he? He exchanged a quick glance with his koala companion before continuing. "I think I'll be quite... busy... keeping East Timor in check for a while. Maybe New Zealand could fix someth-"

New Zealand dragged Australia down by his collar until they were both beneath the table, hidden from sight. He began to murmur into his brother's ear. "Australia, you and I both know you're just interested in tapping Timor's oil wells."

Australia made no effort to deny the charge, instead shrugging lightly."Point being?"

"Point being, I'm not going to let you shove your responsibilities onto me like this without something in return."

"And what did you have in mind as payback?"

"For a start, knock it off with the sheep-shagging jokes."

Australia mockingly entered into another bout of deep thought. "Hmm... Get to ignore Nauru, or get to call you a sheep-shagger..." He mimed a pair of scales with his hands. "Ignore Nauru, call you a sheep-shagger..." New Zealand was just about to stare a hole into Australia's face at that point. "Oh, knock it off, mate. You know I'm just joshin' ya. Sure, I'll lay off the sheep jokes if you help me out here." He smiled, and put his hand on New Zealand's shoulder. "What do you say, mate?"

New Zealand cracked a slight grin, putting his own arm on Australia's shoulder. "Sounds good to me, bro."

With that, both returned to the discussion at hand. "After some brief negotiations with New Zealand, we believe we've reached a workable agreement regarding the deployment of extra naval assets to Nauru's waters..."

...

[1] - Tetum for "good morning". Tetum is one of the main languages of East Timor, alongside Portuguese.

[2] - Tetum for "younger brother".

[3] - Stickybeak - Australian slang for "nosy person"

[4] - Sino-Australian relations have recently entered something best described as a "clusterfuck". Between the arrest of an Australian national on espionage charges (the "stickybeak" mentioned earlier), difficult dealings with Australian businesses and Australia granting a Xinjiang separatist leader a visa, it's no wonder.

[5] - Aman-boot - Tetum for "uncle".

[6] - There have been multinational taskforces deployed to Timor since the late 1990s. Being the biggest, strongest Western country in the vicinity, Australia deploys the bulk of the foreign assets and manpower.

[7] - Tetum for "thank you, friend".

[8] - East Timor has been getting the proverbial short end of the stick for quite some time, now. Between over 400 years of foreign rule by Portugal, a Japanese invasion, three decades of struggle against Indonesian occupation and a less-than-perfect independence, the fact that a large portion of Timorese society has managed to maintain a stiff upper lip throughout speaks _volumes_.

[9] - Nauru was pretty much bankrupt _before_ the economic crisis, with a 90% unemployment rate and relying on Australian and New Zealand aid to stay afloat.

[10] - New Zealanders are known for their nigh-insane DIY attitude. For a good example, look up the "Bob Semple tank" on Wikipedia.r.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was heavily inspired by "Cleaning out the Storage", America's flashback episode. Hence, this is a lot darker and less humorous than previous chapters.

Adult characters:

Holland/The Netherlands (Pieter van der Waals) – Much like his long-time rival England, he was once a powerful, expansive empire, who also fought alongside the Allies in the Second World War. More recently, however, he's begun to concern himself more with his own continent, occupying his time more with his siblings Belgium and Luxembourg than his former colonies.

...

Enjoy!

...

Australia stood at the entrance to the home of his northern neighbour. No longer donning his business suit from the day before, he was instead cloaked in khaki. Kevin still loyally clung to his back, however, looking up lazily as Australia lightly struck the front door a few times. In a few seconds, the door unlocked, revealing Timor's face and figure. "Ah, Australia, you're here!" The young woman dragged Australia inside by his wrist, not missing a beat. "Come on in!"

The male nation obliged, allowing himself to be pulled across the threshold. "So, Timor..." Australia began, before his mobile started ringing. The tune of "Advance Australia Fair" sounded out throughout the house for a few brief moments as the khaki-clad nation fumbled through his pocket. He looked at the caller ID as he drew the phone in front of his face. "Just a tic, Timor." Hitting the answer button on the phone, Australia raised the device to his ear. "G'day, Johnny Turk! [1] How've you been, mate? ... Yeah, she's good. No problems there. ... What? I don't know, I'm a tad busy at the moment. ... Maybe some other time. My shout. ... Yeah, you too. See you, mate."

"Who was that, belu? [2]" A look of curiosity tinged with the slightest hint of jealousy revealed itself on Timor's face.

"Just an old mate of mine, Timor," Australia replied coolly. "Turkey. Met him back in the First World War. Nice guy; bloody vicious fighter, though. [3]" Australia's thoughts began to drift back to memories of the First World War. The trenches, the cold, the first ceasefire where he met Turkey face-to-face for the first time... These were distant memories; though, to Australia, it was also as if they had occurred just yesterday.

"Australia, are you okay?" The woman tapped on Australia's shoulder, snapping him out of his nostalgia-rush.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that..." The nation smiled sheepishly as he spoke, embarassed. "Anyway," he continued, cleaing his throat, "Do you mind if you show me around the place a bit? I'll be able to get a better handle on the situation that way."

The woman nodded, taking Australia's hand. "Sounds good to me."

...

The two had been working together on cleaning up for nearly two hours now. Australia noted everything he could about the house - for nations, how one's land and people did was reflected both in their body and in their home. Her kitchen and dining room were relatively well-kept - indicitave of a functional democratic system, from what Australia knew. However, the living room - the symbol of her economy - looked to be in much poorer shape. Then again, he'd seen worse, having visited Nauru's quite often. Suddenly, a call came from the bedroom. "Australia!"

Swiftly, the nation got up from the living room floor, moving towards the other. "What is it, Timor?"

She merely pointed to the ground a few feet away from both of them. "I found this..."

"This is..." Australia pulled the item up from the clutter on the ground. It was an Owen gun [4]. He read the serial number on the receiver of the weapon: 00001. "No way..." Australia found himself spacing out again, his mind wandering back to events nearly seven decades ago.

...

Australia found himself lying among the dense foliage of Timor's land. Alongside Holland, the two waited, binoculars raised, waiting. The pair had heard rumors amongst the native Timorese population that an attack on the village below was imminent - a reprisal for guerrila activity by the natives and colonists, no doubt [5]. Soon enough, the Japanese appeared. Leading them was a young-looking officer clad in white - a strong contrast to the blackness of his hair and eyes. The two immediately recognised the man for who - or rather, what - he was. "Showtime, Australia."

"About bloody time, too." With Owen gun in hand, Australia stood up, dashing behind a tree he could use as cover. "Let's see how you like this, you Jap [6] bastard," Australia muttered to himself, setting his weapon to semi-auto. He opened fire, one aimed shot after the next, his rounds finding their mark on the bodies of Japan's soldiers. One bullet grazed past the shoulder of the enemy nation himself, but it was not a direct hit.

Grinning, Holland raised his weapons - two Bren light machine guns [7], one in each hand. As an empire, his immense strength meant the weapons felt more like feathers in his hands. "Afscheid, oen! [7]" A hail of bullets descended upon Japan and what remained of his soldiers, who had begun to return fire. However, it was too late for them - the damage had been done, and the two attackers had already begun their flight.

"How irritating," Japan remarked, rubbing his shoulder. "And such dishonourable tactics... [8]" Drawing his officer's katana, the nation in white - along with his remaining comrades - began their pursuit of the other two countries.

As they left, a young girl emerged from one of the houses, spared - for now, at least - from Japan's vengeance. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of the two fleeing nations as Japan gave chase. "Obrigado... [9]"

...

Australia now found himself propped up against a tree. Holland kept a lookout while Timor tended to the wounds of the huge southern nation. "Diak ka lae? [10]"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Looking up from where he lay, he placed his hand on Timor's. "You know... You shouldn't be helping us... The Japs'll kill you if they ever find out... [11]"

The smaller island nation shook her head. "You came to help my people, Australia. Your soldiers fight to keep them safe... This is the least I can do." With that, Australia relented, allowing the girl to tend to him once more.

...

Months passed. Though Australia and the Netherlands had fought long and hard against the Japanese, their bosses finally made the decision to pull out. They were needed elsewhere, they were told. Holland stood on the deck of the HNLMS Tjerk Hiddes, calling out to Australia, still on the beach. "Move it, Australia! Japan's going to be here any second!"

"Just a second," came Australia's gruff reply. He turned back to face the woman before him. "Timor..."

"Please... don't leave me, Australia." Tears welled up in the nation's eyes as she spoke, despite her efforts to hold them back. "Favor ida keta ba lae... [12]"

Australia shuffled uncomfortably in position. "I'm sorry, Timor... but my boss's word is final. I want to keep up the fight, but they say I'm needed elsewhere. I'm sorry..." Knowing that he had no choice, and not wanting to let Timor see the tears in his own eyes, Australia turned and bolted for the ship, dropping his Owen gun in the process.

As the larger nation ran towards the Dutch boat, she called out to him. "Promise me... Promise you'll come back for me!"

As Australia boarded the ship, he turned back to face the woman he had left behind. "I will! I promise you! [13]" As the two looked at each-other, and as the ship began to pull away, a figure clad in white emerged from the jungle. "Timor! Behind you!"

Timor turned just in time to witness the steel of Japan's weapon streak towards her. She had no time to dodge. [14]

...

"Australia?" Back in the real world, Timor began to shake Australia's shoulder. "Australia! What's wrong?" Noticing a single tear rolling down Australia's cheek, her worries intensified.

"I'm sorry..." Snapping back to reality, Australia put down his old weapon, he moved towards the other nation, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "My bosses... have always been making me abandon you. Always making me betray you. First in 1942, again in 1975... " His blood boiled at the memories of the latter year - how his boss had told him to abandon Timor, to let Indonesia take what wasn't hers - and after all Timor did for him in the war, too [15]. Maybe it was just the hero complex he had from hanging around America too much after the Second World War, but deep down, what happened that year never sat right with him. "Never again."

Timor smiled as she looked up to the nation who had her in his arms. "Thank you, Australia." She wrapped her own hands around Australia's body, returning the hug.

Looking down into the darkness of the other nation's brown eyes, Australia decided it was time to tell her. "Timor, I-"

"I know." Placing a finger on Australia's mouth to silence him, Timor moved in, her lips locking with his.

...

[1] - Johnny Turk was the generic term for a Turkish soldier used by Commonwealth soldiers in the First World War.

[2] - Belu - Tetum for 'friend'.

[3] - Australians respect Turks, mainly due to the way their confrontation against one another played out in the First World War. Though the Turks fought hard, they also fought fair - this is one of the biggest reasons why they are also the only former enemy Australia honours with an official war memorial in the Australian capital, Canberra. To this day, the two countries maintain extremely good diplomatic relations with one another.

[4] - The Owen gun was a uniquely Australian weapon of the Second World War. With a top-loaded ammunition magazine, select-fire capabilities and legendary reliability in the jungle, it was a strange, yet widely-loved weapon of the Australians.

[5] - The Dutch and Australians weren't the only ones fighting the Japanese on Timor. Guerrila activities were carried out by the natives and colonists, as well.

[6] - Jap is an English ethnic slur for the Japanese, prevalent during the Second World War. Though it is considered offensive these days, I decided to use it in this story to maintain historical accuracy.

[7] -Dutch for "Farewell, blockhead!". It's quite difficult to find decent Dutch pejoratives on the Internet, you know...

[8] - The Bren was a light machine gun used by both the British Commonwealth and by the Netherlands during the Second World War. Much like the Owen, they loaded from the top.

[9] - The Australians and Dutch, horribly outnumbered, fought using guerilla tactics for most of the Battle of Timor during the war. For nearly a year, an entire division of over 10,000 troops of the Japanese Imperial Army was tied up on the island.

[10] - Tetum for 'thank you'.

[11] - Tetum for 'how are you?'.

[12] - Due to the guerrila activities of the civilians on Timor, as well as their assistance to the soldiers of Australia and the Netherlands, many villages and settlements of the natives and colonists on the island were targeted in reprisal attacks.

[13] - Tetum for 'Please don't go yet'.

[14] - The Australians never actually returned to Timor during the rest of the war, though it was eventually liberated after the final Japanese surrender in August following the American atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

[15] - Unfortunately, when the Australians and Dutch withdrew, reprisals against the civilian population on the island intensified. Between 40,000 and 70,000 civilians were killed between the time of the Dutch-Australian withdrawl and the final surrender of the Japanese.

[16] - When Timor declared independence from Portugal in 1975, Indonesia annexed the territory. Australia's government allowed this to go ahead unchallenged, under the pretense of preventing a communist government from arising in Timor. Many of the Australians who had an idea of the island's history in relation to the Second World War were not pleased.


End file.
